grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Ecto Cooler
Ecto Cooler is the 22nd episode from season 5 of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Plot Billy is talking with Sperg and his two friends, trying to be cool but Sperg is uninterested and smashes him into a locker. Mandy tells Billy that Sperg and his gang aren't not cool or considered popular, and Thugs and Bullies respect THUGS & BULLIES. This gives Billy an idea so he kisses Mandy and walks up to Irwin and gives him a wedgie to show that he is on their side but Sperg angrilly yells (He was actually impressed) at Billy, He attempts to spit on him but a ghostly arm comes out and slaps Sperg, as Sperg runs away in fear.Billy talks to his dad about it and Harold nervously (actually He thought Billy was talking about puberty) tells him that in time your body gets bigger and fatter, Harold realizes that he was talking about the ghost arm, he calms down at 1st but realizes that Billy has an unusual part to his body. They go to Grim and he tells them that it is ectoplasm a physical manifestation from the spirit realm. Harold is horrified still, Grim explains that until it complete reconfigure itself. Later it is revealed the reason Billy is channeling a spirit is because he sucked on Grim's head. While bushing his teeth the spirit finally develops into a poet spirit named lord Byron. He teaches Billy on how to Be cool. He tries it with Mandy but this surprises her. He learns that the first thing of teaching Sperg a lesson is by insulting something that means well to him, which is his mom. He says a poem about sperg's MOM which turned his happiness into fury ''An Ode to Sperg's Mum Roses are red, Violets aree... orange Spergs Mom is a big, ugly, stupid, freakish Gorilla with these like web toes and she's a bad cook and she throws her own poop and she's so icky and hideously ugly that if you look at her, Your head will melt. ''THE END Ironically Sperg's mom appears who was supposed to bring his lunch he left but starts crying and kids are cruel Goodvibes comes by and sees Sperg's mom, his head (from Billy's poem) will melt. Insulted she runs away, the other kids join her as Sperg comes and challenges Billy to a 3 o'clock fight. They show and although they tried they are beaten and bruised. lord Byron fades away due to the ectoplasm wearing off before he dissappears he tells him to train well, but not too well and fades away (much to Billy's displeasure) Mandy tells Grim that he's now sleeping at Mandy's house for now own, she secret sucks on his head and 3 spirits come out, Mandy orders all of them to teach her How to be evil and to rule people with an iron fist. Credits * Story and Storyboard by: 'Maxwell Atoms * '''Art direction: '''Rae McCarson * '''Directed by: '''Russell Calabrese and Sue Perrotto Quotes *'Harold: Sweet crummy butter! What the heck is that?! ---- *'Harold': How could this happen to my son?! ---- *'Principal Goodvibes': What are you children doing in my hallway? It's this-- Gallery Video es:Ecto Guay Category:Episodes